SER MADRE
by Go.Mi.Nyu.Liz
Summary: Porque hay diferentes tipos de madres


SER MADRE...

LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA

DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR

ME SALGO UN POCO DE LO QUE HASTA AHORA HE ESCRITO, ESPERO QUE DE TODOS MODOS MODOS SEA BIEN RECIBIDO YA QUE ESTO ES SACADO COMPLETAMENTE DESDE LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI CORAZON

CAPITULO ÚNICO

Llega a las oficinas de la Corporación Li, ansiosa por ya tenerlo frente a ella entra en el elevador rogando porque subiera mas rápido. llegando a su destino se topa con su mejor amigo Eriol, quien al verla tan apurada no la detiene y solo le da una bella sonrisa que ella por supuesto corresponde.

-Hola Mariatna, esta él? - frente a ella estaba la secretaria de su marido, con una sonrisa asiente y la deja pasar, afortunadamente era de esos días en que no tenia molestas juntas

-Hola cariño! - le saluda el castaño con una bella sonrisa - que sorpresa

-Te tengo buenas noticias - le dice ella, él curioso la conduce a la pequeña salita y la invita a tomar asiento

-Y bien? Soy todo oídos

-Bueno, no lo esperaba en serio, pero al ver que este mes pues no me había llegado comencé a sospechar así que me fui rápido a un laboratorio que me pudo confirmar...

-Espera... - le interrumpe el castaño - me quieres decir que...

-SEREMOS PADRES! - le grita feliz lanzándose a sus brazos, él la sostiene fuerte lleno de felicidad, comparten una infinidad de besos y lagrimas rogando a Dios que por fin puedan ver su sueño hecho realidad por fin

Hace 6 años ella había estado embarazada, que dicha sintió, compartió con todo el mundo su felicidad pero al cuarto mes algo paso que perdió al bebe, su dolor fue muy grande, depresión e ilusiones rotas rondaron su vida por varios meses hasta que gracias a la ayuda de él pudo recuperarse poco a poco.

Años mas tarde, 2 para ser mas exactos la dicha los volvió a embargar, un nuevo bebe crecía en su vientre, por supuesto que había miedos después del embarazo anterior, todo parecía normal, el bebe crecía sano. Llegaron al cuarto mes y los nervios estaban a todo lo que daba, pero lo superaron. O eso parecía. Una semana después de que cumplió los cuatro meses sucedió lo mismo.

Desconsolada pensaba que jamas podría tener en sus brazos a un pequeño tesoro de ambos. A pesar de que les dieron esta vez una posible causa de las dos perdidas ella ya no lo quiso intentar por temor a pasar lo mismo otra vez ya que sentía que de esa no se levantaba.

Pero tuvo una tercera oportunidad 2 años mas tarde, esta vez acudieron a los mejores médicos especialistas y coincidieron con el mismo diagnostico de antes. La solución? Una pequeña cirugía que lograría mantener al bebe adentro el mayor tiempo posible para su maduración. Así lo hicieron y otra vez como siempre Shaoran estaba con ella, paciente y muy al pendiente a todo lo que sucedía. Era un amor con ella.

Con lo estudios debidos descubrieron y atacaron mas alertas de perdidas y ella feliz, ya se veia con su bebe en brazos. Pasaron los cuatro meses y ella mas feliz que nunca, se entero que era niño. Hien seria su nombre en honor al padre de su esposo. Ambas familias esperaban con ansias la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia Li.

Le hablaba, le cantaba y le ponía canciones, una en especial que parecía tranquilizarlo en verdad.

Los siete meses se cumplieron y justo ese día Toya iría a visitarla llevando con él a sus hijos, al convivir con los pequeños que eran el vivo retrato de él no sintió el ni el mas mínimo movimiento de su bebe

-Hien? Que te ocurre corazón? - nada ni un movimiento - estas dormidito?

No se preocupo, según los libros tenían sus momentos en los que dormían así que continuo con la visita, al marcharse los niños extrañamente él comenzó a moverse

-Así que mi pequeño es muy celoso? Tu eres el rey de mi vida! - le decía la castaña a su hijo acariciando su vientre abultado

Todo parecía ir bien ese día, había contado a su esposo lo que ocurrió con el pequeño

-Creo que ya no eres el único que me celara - le dice al castaño muy sonriente orgullosa del comportamiento de su hijo

Esa noche durmió tan tranquila, pero al amanecer comenzó a sentir una presión en el vientre

-Shaoran! - llama a su esposo desde el baño - Shaoran! - este despierta de golpe al escucharla nerviosa

-Que ocurre Sakura?

-Ya viene mi amor - la ayuda a salir del baño y la conduce al coche, nerviosos ambos por lo temprano del parto llegan al hospital donde ya los esperaban

Al ingresar fue internada de inmediato, aun no era el momento del nacimiento así que la mandaron a esperar, minutos mas tarde y con muchos dolores llega un doctor a checarla y descubre que algo no anda bien, urgente pide espacio para intervenirla.

Horas mas tarde ya consciente la pasan a su habitación donde ya la espera un muy serio Shaoran

-Shaoran? - él voltea a verla y le da una sonrisa triste - y mi bebe?

-No te han informado nada? - ella niega, suspira y busca las palabras precisas - el bebe nació sin poder respirar, algo que paso con el cordón le provoco una inflamación en su cerebro y estas próximas horas serán muy importantes para él.

Ese día ella lloro tanto, reprocho por lo que le ocurrió y grito. Mas tarde estaba recuperada, su hijo la necesitaba entera y así estuvo. Salio y a partir de ese momento se dedico a hablarle, a tocarlo, a besarle. Él iba recuperándose a grandes pasos, pero tendría una consecuencia por el modo en que lo trajeron al mundo. Una enfermedad llamada hidrocefalia y necesitaría una cirugía. Pero ella estaría para él en lo que la necesitara.

Tan pequeño, tan hermoso, tan suyo y lo amaba con toda su alma.

Pasaron 2 meses y por fin lo dieron de alta, ambos estaban felices, por fin estaba en casa su bebe. Toya y su padre estaban locos por el nuevo bebe, la familia de él no se diga. Entre Meiling y Tomoyo lo mimaban.

Pero al verlo el especialista lo tuvieron que internar para ayudarle con su problema. Desde ese día estuvieron ambos turnándose para quedarse con el pequeño. Lo veía sonreír y a ella le explotaba el corazón de felicidad. Aunque también le hizo sus travesuras, como le encantaba orinarla y ella era feliz.

El momento de la cirugía llego y ella pidió al cielo que le ayudaran, todo parecía ir bien, y ya estaba en piso recuperándose. Una semana después la pesadilla comenzó, él no podía mantenerse bien y poco a poco se estaba rindiendo.

El día mas temido llego, el pequeño no pudo vencer, 3 meses de vida tenia y se marchaba sin haber vivido lo suficiente

-Perdóname! - le gritaba al cuerpesito inerte de su pequeño tesoro - perdóname porque te jure una vida llena de felicidad y solo sufriste. Perdóname y llévame contigo por favor.

Shaoran detrás de ella solo lloraba en silencio, la abrazo por detrás cuando la vio cargar a su pequeño. Ambos lo besaron hasta que ya no les permitieron estar ahí.

Ambas familias reunidas para despedir al pequeño, Meiling y Tomoyo lloraban a mares. Toya y Eriol se controlaban. Su padre desconsolado y él apartado de todos observando a Sakura que estaba muy seria. No lloraba, no se desahogaba y eso lo preocupaba.

Pidieron conservar sus cenizas y en el momento de entregarlas fue cuando ella ya no soporto. Se desmorono.

EL REY REGRESABA A SU HOGAR! Aunque no como ellos esperaban

Pasaron los meses y ellos intentaban continuar con sus vidas, pero el dolor era enorme. Su pequeño no estaba con ellos físicamente.

Pasaron Navidad y fin de año y ellos solos sin su pequeño.

Todos hablaban de que muy pronto seria el día de las madres, lo que sus maridos harían para ellas. Pero Sakura tenia miedo de que llegara ese día.

Pues no tendría con quien celebrar, la razón por la que celebraban ese día no estaba con ella.

Pero sobrevivió a ese día, pues ella comprendió que era madre... era la madre de unos hermosos ángeles que están en el cielo. Con dolor, pero también con mucho amor recordó a aquellos que le otorgaron el mejor titulo que una mujer puede recibir. Ser madre...

FIN

AQUÍ ESTE PEQUEÑO ONESHOT, NO ES LO QUE ACOSTUMBRO A ESCRIBIR PERO COMO DIJE ARRIBA, ESTO LO HAGO DESDE LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI CORAZÓN.

EXISTEN LAS MADRES DE AMAN Y CUIDAN A SUS PEQUEÑOS.

EXISTEN LAS MADRES QUE ACOGEN EN SU HOGAR A PEQUEÑOS QUE NO TIENEN A NADIE.

PERO TAMBIÉN EXISTEN AQUELLAS MADRES QUE POR CAUSAS AJENAS A ELLAS NO PUEDEN TENER A ESOS HERMOSOS TESOROS.

YO PERDÍ A 2 ANGELITOS QUE NO LLEGUE A CONOCER Y SIN EMBARGO AMO CON TODA MI ALMA

PERO TAMBIÉN PERDÍ A UN HERMOSO MUÑECO QUE POR FORTUNA LOGRE TENER ENTRE MIS BRAZOS, AQUEL QUE ME ENSEÑO UN NUEVO SIGNIFICADO DE AMOR

EL AMOR DE UNA MADRE HACIA SU HIJO

QUERIDAS LECTORAS NOS LEEMOS EN MI PRÓXIMA HISTORIA

BYE!


End file.
